Episode 4823
Cold Open Grover sets up today's theme of birds by doing some bird calls, unaware of all the birds he's attracted. Scene #1 Gordon helps Big Bird go through his mail, when they find an invitation to join the "Good Birds Club." Big Bird is excited to become a member and makes his way to their clubhouse while singing "Happy to Be Me." Scene #2 Gordon helps Big Bird go through his mail, when they find an invitation to join the "Good Birds Club." Big Bird is excited to become a member and makes his way to their clubhouse while singing "Happy to Be Me." Scene #3 Big Bird walks back to Abby and Elmo with his song and repeats what they told him. Elmo and Abby don't understand; they think his feet are fine the way they are. Big Bird asks Abby to make them smaller, so he can be a good bird and get into the club. Abby casts a spell and his feet shrink. Despite the affect it has on his balance, Big Bird is glad and sure he'll make it into the club. Scene #4 The pigeon points out "Big Foot" is back and Big Bird shows off his resized feet, which means he's a good bird now. The pigeon silences the cheers from the other members and points out how big the rest of him is. He turns him away again and starts mocking him once he's gone. Scene #5 Big Bird's song has gotten more somber and tells his friends he didn't make it again. He asks Abby to make him smaller. Although she is hesitant, she magically makes him smaller anyway. Abby begins to suspect something's wrong with the club. Scene #6 Big Bird returns, but the pigeon once again turns him away. Struggling to find a reason, he tells him good birds don't have yellow feathers and begins to laugh at his rejection again, though the other members are less tickled. Scene #6 Big Bird's song has reached its saddest melody as he sulks back to his friends. Abby and Elmo try to convince him he's beautiful the way he is, but he requests she change his color. Abby refuses, so Big Bird shakes her wand and is turned blue. He goes to the clubhouse, with Abby and Elmo following. Scene #6 Big Bird shows the birds he's not yellow and the pigeon starts to crack up. Abby and Elmo witness this and go to tell an adult. They bring Chris over, who tells Big Bird to ignore the other birds and be the way he wants to be, not how they want him to be. Big Bird realizes he liked the way he was and is returned to normal. The group decide to start their own club - "The Happy to Be Me Club," where anyone can join as long as they're happy with how they are. The two other birds ditch the Good Birds Club in favor of the new one. The pigeon flies off, stating he'll form a great club by himself. Chris hopes the bird will learn to accept others and the Happy to Be Me Club sings a triumphant reprise of Big Bird's song. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - B. (First: Episode 4704) Film B is for Birds: A group of children go birdwatching. Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 4. (First: Episode 4501) In this airing, the Count counts all the individual cookies. Muppets Elmo performs “Elmo's Ducks” as his ducks are subtracted one by one. (beginning edited) Elmo the Musical Bird the Musical (edited) Scene #6 Big Bird and Abby reaffirm the lessons of pride and friendship they've learned today and sign off.